External vehicle illumination systems include headlamps that provide for low-beam or high-beam headlights to light a path of the vehicle. In some vehicles, headlamp usage is controlled by a driver of the vehicle with respect to activation of the headlamps and/or selection between low-beam or high-beam headlights.